A combination air valve is a type of valve typically located at a high point in a piping system and manufactured to perform functions of an air release valve and an air/vacuum valve. A combination air valve typically includes a hollow bowl having an inlet port that couples to the piping system on a first side and an outlet port for releasing liquid and/or gas (e.g., air) on a second side. The combination air valve also includes an orifice plug coupled to a float. The float floats in the liquid contained within the hollow bowl pushing the orifice plug against an opening in the hollow bowl leading to the outlet port.
Current tools used to engage the orifice plug of a combination air valve and release the liquid and/or air contained within the hollow bowl are often clumsy and do not provide an operator with easy access to the orifice plug. Additionally, current tools often result in leakages at the site of engagement of the orifice plug. Similarly, various valves having analogous functions such as air release valves, sewage air release valves, single body sewage combination air valves, and/or sewage air and/or vacuum valves.
Based on the problems presented by various valves and current tools used to engage the orifice plug and release the liquid and/or air contained within the valve, current tools fail to provide easy access to the orifice plug, prevent leakages at the site of engagement with the orifice plug and direct the liquid and/or air in a desired direction.